between a wolf and a fox
by foust123456
Summary: what if naruto was bittin by a were wolf rest of summary inside lots of sakura bashing inside as well hey sorry it took so long but come friday i'll be posting the next chapter so watch out
1. Chapter 1

A.n. this is the second fic iv done so be nice plz

Summery: what if naruto was bit by a ware wolf what if he can control it what if he kept it secret till the mission in wave read to find out

Naruto was walking through the village one night admiring the full moon and stars. Naruto had a lot on his mind this night. Naruto decided to go for a walk through the park to clear his head a little. You see while he didn't hate the village he didn't like it either the hateful stares kinda got to you after a while. This is why he only walks outside at night. No hate no fear just peace even an idiot like him could identify .

Naruto loved it when he didn't feel like he would have to run like hell at a moments notice. that's when he heard it. A growl from his left he quickly whipped around to see a extremely freaky sight. It looked like a wolf with hands and standing on two legs. (can we take a guess class.) naruto was about to run when the creature attacked swiping its clawed hand at his chest. Naruto back flipped to avoid it only to have his foot caught by those impressive jaws. The creature then proceeded to shake him till it released his foot and sent him into a nearby tree. Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet only to collapse when his left foot touched the ground. It was torn to ribbons 'a hell this is not good' naruto thought. The creature wasted no time in attacking again seeing that naruto was crippled. Naruto quickly formed his favorite jutsu and replaced himself with a clone and jumped into the tree using only his right foot. The creature sank its teeth into the poor clones neck.

The instant it did that the real naruto threw a kunai into the back of the creatures head. The creature collapsed and this is were it got weird the creature changed into a human. Now naruto being naruto thought it was a henge at first till he saw the man was wearing absolutely nothing except a few tattered peaces of cloth. Which suggested that his clothes were ripped off. Also the way he changed back told him that it was no henge this person had in fact turned into that beastly wolf human hybrid. (hey naruto actually used the word hybrid in the proper context lol). Naruto was beat and this little fight hadn't helped much so his only real thought was 'fuck this I'm going home to take a nap then report this to the hokage'. naruto decided that the branch he was in was a good enough bed so he was about to relax when he remembered a ninjas objective was stealth and not to be detected so naruto destroyed the body right there. He then reclined and fell asleep.

Naruto found himself in a dark dank sewer that was his mindscape. He heard a distant clanging of metal and headed for it. He was walking for a good ten minutes when he came to a big room that was a couple stories tall. At one end of the room was a giant cage in which he saw… "kyuubi you're the kyuubi holy shit I don't know weather to be excited or horrified can you teach…" Naruto didn't get any further cause the kyuubi roared

"**SILENCE YOU PUNNY MORTAL DO YOU RELISE THE GIFT YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN BEING BITTEN BY A WERE WOLF. OF COURSE YOU DON'T WELL ILL GIVE YOU A GIFT OF MY OWN IF YOU STOP WEREING ORANGE AND START WEREING BLACK." **the kyuubi stated. Naruto gained a thoughtful expression and then nodded his head vigorously. The kyuubi smirked "**THAN HEARS YOUR GIFT YOU CAN NOW CHANGED BETWEEN HUMAN WOLF AND HYBRID LIKE THE PERSON THAT ATTACKED YOU UNDERSTAND" **naruto nodded again. "**GOOD NOW TIME TO WAKE UP KITLING"** the next thing naruto new he was being surrounded by red chakera and he then saw the sun glairing at him. He stood and noticed that his foot was no longer torn to bits. Suddenly a ton of information popped into his head he new everything about being a lycanthrope he had enhanced strength speed senses and intelligence. His skin was tougher It could take a kunai and not be pierced. Naruto also knew how to controlle the change oh yes this was going to be fun. "sasuke get ready to get your ass kicked hell yeah."

END CHAPTER

Hope you all like please no flames ok bye-bye then peace I'm outie


	2. Chapter 2

A.n. hey thanx for all the nice reviews glad you all liked my story and to all you haters out there im disabling the anonymous review option sorry to those who don't have a account but wat eva kk now on wit the story

_**CHAPTER TWO: POOR SASUKE(NOT)**_

Naruto was almost giddy with anticipation. He and sasuke were to spar today and with his new strength speed and so on he would wipe the floor with the bastard. At the moment he was running to team sevens training field and dodging through the streets so fast that they couldn't see him. 'oh yes I'm so going to wipe that smug smirk off that idiots face and shut that stupid bitch up about her precious sasuke kun". Naruto was defiantly enjoying life.

Naruto approached the bridge where his team always met as usual sakura was the first one there. 'Stupid cherry bitch' out loud he said "Hey sakura chan where's sasuke". (oh how I hate her any one else share this hatred). Sakura just continued to watch for the bastard so naruto decided to go over his info on his lycanthrope blood now. 1 if he got too pissed he'd change into either his hybrid form or his full wolf. 2 he was now stronger and faster than gai-sensei or kakashi-sensei. 3 he also had an unlimited supply of chakera thanks to kyuubi and his wolf blood enhanced his natural reserves by tree times there normal amount. 4 his wolf blood also gave him a photographic memory. Thus he could copy almost any jutsu just by watching the seals being preformed. This was different from the sherigon because he had to guess on the amount of chakera to use. And finally 5 he could shift between wolf hybrid and human forms. Naruto would also heal all wounds instantly.

Just as he finished his new skill inventory sasuke and kakashi came walking up "yo" kakashi said as he approached the two on time shinobi. "YOUR LATE" sakura yelled and naruto just scowled at how loud she was which got them all worried when he didn't yell with her. Naruto turned and started walking towards the training grounds. "sasuke can we get your ass kicking over with". sasuke scowled at that comment but took his sparing place.

"ready start" kakashi said calmly sasuke tensed and got ready for naruto attack but naruto just stood there with his arms crossed waiting. Sasuke got tired of waiting so he charged and tried to kick naruto in the head only to hit air. "Behind you dip shit". sasuke's eyes widened when he heard naruto's voice but spun to punch the dobe in the face but again hit only air. Naruto seamed to appear next to sasuke and kicked him effortlessly sending the cold bastard into a nearby tree. The tree was smashed and broke in half. It then fell right on top of sasuke.

"that was pathetic sasuke next time I wont hold back." Naruto then turned to sakura. "Want to give the DOBE of the class a try or not." naruto smirked when he saw that bitch literally piss her pants. "what ever can we go or not kakashi-sensei or do we have a mission?" Naruto asked looking at the stunned kakashi just as sasuke managed to climb out of the rubble that was once a 50 foot tall tree. He charged in a fit of anger to try to hit Naruto only to get hit by a round house kick to the face sending him skidding across the ground.

"Naruto stop bea…" kakashi didn't get any further because his mouth was filled with fist. Naruto's fist to be exact.

"Kakashi are you so blind that you didn't see the attack he launched at me." Naruto said in a voice very much like a growl. " or is your precious sasuke's mental health more important than your other students. You don't deserve to be my sensei. The fourth would be ashamed that you played favorites like this."

As Naruto spoke kakashi felt his shame building. What was truly sad was he hadn't noticed any thing before naruto started to tell him what it was he was doing wrong. Kakashi nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry naruto I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't realize you had your nose so far up sasuke's ass I'm surprised you could breath any thing but shit. Your lucky I got strong on my own or I would have died on the first c rank mission we had." naruto had to calm down so he took a couple deep breaths. After all he didn't want to change before it was time.

"kakashi just pay more attention from now one okay." kakashi nodded and turned to go gather up sasuke. Now that naruto looked at what had happened to the bastard he almost felt sorry. Almost.

"Oh we have our first c rank mission tomorrow so rest up. I'll bring sasuke to the hospital." Naruto turned to leave when he felt an object flying towards him. He was gone in an instant. Naruto quickly grabbed the object and twisted around to see sakura glaring at him

"Let go naruto. Don't you dare lay a…" naruto punched sakura in the face because he just couldn't stand that whining any longer.

"sakura if you ever try to touch me again I'll beat you within an inch of your pathetic existence. Understand bitch." naruto growled out he was done being every ones bitch.

"y…yes naruto san." He then turned away from her fuming all the way he went. Naruto headed home now disgusted with himself. He stopped at a clothing store on his way there and purchased a new set of clothes which consisted of a fishnet shirt and a black trench coat with the word fox on the back. He also bought a pair of black baggy pants with many pockets and holsters for all the tools he used naruto then let his hair which was actually quit long fall down he then tied his head protector around his shoulder.

All right lets get this mission done and over with.

An ok no flames k I got such nice reviews before lets keep up sound good I thought so too ok gotta love the fans bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok where was I now oh yea naruto had just gotten his new outfit god I hated that jump suit only because people kept teasing him for it. Ok now on with the story yay

disclaimer: I dont own naruto but I hope to change that soon lol.

CHAPTER THREE MISSON TO WAVE AND A SECRET NO MORE (DAMN)

Naruto awoke the next day bright and early so he could go train with a bunch of new jutsu he had made last night. He had to have come up with at least four new jutsu. The kyuubi said it was because his body was learning a lot of new things because of his little bite from that werewolf. Not only that but they where all in a strange language that he never new he knew. The really scary part was even the kyuubi couldn't explain that one away. Oh well he liked the language any way. (any fans play d&d cause I'm using draconic for the jutsu naruto designs kk). Naruto got dressed in the clothes he bought the other day. Naruto was wearing a fish net shirt black trench coat and black baggy pants that he bandaged near the bottom and tucked into his boots so they didn't trip him on a mission or whenever he was fighting. He attached his shiriken holster at mid thigh on his right leg. Naruto also left the front of the trench coat open. He then attached his head protector to his shoulder.

All in all Naruto thought he looked pretty damn good he'd keep this look defiantly. Naruto left it was four in the morning and headed to team sevens training ground. Naruto stood facing about 10 practice dummy's. naruto quickly preformed a set of three seals and shouted "**_charir darastrix vaess svern no jutsu" _**(red dragon arrow from above) just as naruto finished the jutsu a massive red flaming dragon shot down from the sky flew straight down and destroyed all 10 dummy's. naruto satisfied with the destruction got ready to do his next jutsu when he felt a person standing behind him. Naruto wiped around to se sakura staring like a retarded fish at the scene. Naruto smirked "What do you think the best thing is it cant be copied by the sherigon cause it needs a special gene in you that only a few people have." Sakura just continued to stare so naruto got back into position.

Naruto started a longer set of seals at least 10. "**_thul gixustrat no jutsu" _**(fashionable disemboweling). After Naruto said this the last standing dummy's ass area exploded it looked like it would be a rather painful and degrading way to die. 'to bad I cant use it agents sakura bitch.' Naruto smirked at the thought of her being disemboweled by his jutsu. Naruto the trained in taijutsu for the rest of the time it was a style that kyuubi said would complement his hybrid form. After about 1 more hour or so sasuke made his appearance noticing all the damage to the training field. He walked over by sakura to try to get some sympathy about getting his ass kicked the other day. Naruto was flipping backwards and kicked the clone he was fighting in the back of the head causing it to disappear.

About 2 hours after the appointed meeting time kakashi made his usual appearance "yo" he said with one of his freaky eye smiles.

"YOUR LATE." Sakura yelled at the tardy sensei. Naruto just growled at the dumb asses thinking they should all just blow up.

"Well we have our first C rank mission today so hurry and go pack." Sasuke left followed closely bye Sakura. Naruto just continued his training. "Hay naruto got pack" kakashi yelled. Naruto just smirked.

"I've already packed". Naruto then held up a summoning scroll smirking the whole time. "A ninja is ready for anything right." Kakashi nodded and turned to leave with naruto following to get to the gate where they would be meeting there client.

"Naruto what did you do to that training field back there it looked like the victim of a dragon attack." kakashi asked his student if you could call him that.

Naruto smirked "I was practicing a new jutsu and that was the result." Kakashi's eye bulged a little causing naruto to burst out laughing at the stupid look on Kakashi's face. "that wasn't even close to my most powerful jutsu." kakashi looked like he had just eaten something sickening. Naruto saw the front gate and decided to see how fast he really was "hey kakashi want to race to the gate." Kakashi looked like he wanted to run all right but not race he wanted to run and scream for his mommy this kid was way too strong.

"sure lets see what you are really capable of." With that the two ninja took off for the gate naruto and kakashi both seemed to disappear naruto reappeared at the gate a moment later so did kakashi. "Damn naruto you have improved. Not even gai can beat me by that much." kakashi did one of his eye smiles naruto smirked smugly.

"kakashi think we could spar sometime just for fun." Kakashi nodded he was curios now about how strong naruto really was. They walked over to the man they were supposed to protect.

"is this it that one looks too weak to be a ninja…" naruto moved faster than the eye could see and placed a kunai to the mans throat

"still think I'm too weak to be a ninja or do you want more of a demonstration." naruto said in a dangerous growl the man shook his head and naruto pulled the kunai away. After that the other two showed there dumb faces.

"Ok now that we're all here lets get going." Team seven and tazuna left to walk to wave country. Naruto ignored the others till kakashi waved him over. "Naruto how would you like to learn a new jutsu." Naruto nodded his head quickly (hey I cant change his personality completely now can I.). "ok its call the thunder cut. It's a B rank jutsu its three seals but it needs a lot of chakera to use. But once you've got that its no problem oh and its an assignation jutsu the seals are ox, hair, monkey then you focus chakera to your hand the attack will appear. It's really powerful. I know it doesn't make up for me ignoring you and sakura but I hope it's a start."

"No worries kakashi sensei I was just a little angry at every one yester day. I was a little out of line but it doesn't mean I didn't mean it and you can expect and ass wiping whenever you screw up." Naruto said as he noticed a puddle on the ground he smirked when he saw his sensei nod naruto's hands flew threw the hand seals he had just learned (don't hate me but naruto's goona be doing a lot of killing cause of his new blood lust) and charged the thunder cut just as the puddle tuned into two mist nin. Naruto turned just as they were about to attack. The thunder cut was visible now. Naruto rushed the two nin just as his eyes turned black. (think underworld lycanthrope's kk) Naruto used the chordi to rip into the chest of one of the nin just as he was about to throw the other one at him. Naruto smirked as he felt the mans heart explode. Naruto then used his other hand to grab the throat of the other nin and slammed him into the ground. Naruto removed his hand from the dead nin's chest and kicked the lifeless body away from him.

Naruto punched the living one in the face and knocked him out. "good job naruto lets tie him up and see why he attacked us. Naruto nodded and began to tie the nin up. When he was finished he threw the nin over his shoulder and walked over to kakashi. "sakura you stay here and guard tazuna me naruto and sasuke need to extract some information from this man." With that said naruto sasuke and kakashi walked into the woods. A few minutes later they heard the man start screaming.

An hour later the rest of team seven walked out of the woods kakashi and sasuke walked over to the other nin's body naruto came out of the woods a few seconds later and set the nin down next to his brother as they found out these were the demon brothers. Naruto grabbed there for head protectors and there I.D cards. He then took a couple steps back. All three preformed katon gyokutsen no jutsu (hope I spelled that right) and cremated the two body's. naruto sasuke and kakashi turned to see a very pale sakura and tazuna.

"Mr. tazuna we need to talk." kakashi said naruto and sasuke walked off to the side as sasuke asked naruto to teach him the chordi naruto began to explain it. By the time kakashi finished talking with tazuna sasuke could preformed the chordi fairly easily. Kakashi then waved naruto over "Why'd you teach sasuke the chordi?" kakashi asked.

"I don't need week teammates they have a better chance if there strong. Also this will be useful in the sense that I don't have to protect them too much." (see he's still cold as fuck.) "And if sasuke is willing to be friendly than so am I but I still don't like the prick." kakashi just laughed as they continued to walk.

A few hours later they where all riding across the river and marveling at the size of the bridge. When they reached the other side of the bridge they gave tazuna enough time to say good bye. Then they were off again. They were walking for 10 minutes when naruto threw a kunai into a nearby bush. Naruto quickly ran over there to try to kick the shit out of the opponent. But all that was there was a bunny. Naruto's eyes were darting every which way when he heard a sound like a blade flipping threw the air. Naruto hit the dirt dragging sakura and sasuke with him and kakashi did the same with tazuna.

Just as a giant sword flew over there heads. Naruto shot up to his feet to see a huge guy appear standing on the sword blade. Naruto smirked as the guy started to speak to kakashi about the bingo book and so on but naruto was only interested in the fight starting. Just as kakashi was about to lift his head protector naruto spoke up. "kakashi sensei let me fight this guy I really need the exercise." Naruto said in an almost board voice. Kakashi just smiled and nodded his ascent.

Naruto stepped forward and dropped into a fighting stance. "kakashi you offend me sending a wet behind the ears genin to fight an S class criminal like me. I'll end it quick so he doesn't suffer." With that Zabuza grabbed his sword and swung it at naruto. Naruto ducked under the blade and delivered a uppercut to Zabuza's jaw. Zabuza flipped and caught naruto in the jaw with his heel. Naruto dropped some barbs when he was kicked and they hit Zabuza in the face. Zabuza was caught off guard and yelled out in pain. Naruto landed on his feet and charged Zabuza. Naruto launched a series of blows with his feet and fists Zabuza was having trouble keeping up with the boy. Zabuza jumped back and created some distance between him and the wild genin.

"maybe you didn't insult me when you had this child fight me." Naruto smiled when he heard this. Suddenly a sword sliced through Naruto sakura screamed sasuke paled kakashi smirked. Naruto reappeared behind the water clone and slit its throat. The halved naruto poofed out of existence naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza and kicked him in the back of the head. Zabuza was surprised by the strength and speed of naruto. Zabuza flipped and landed on his feet he turned to defend with his sword just in time. Zabuza then punched naruto in the face. He then rushed and kicked naruto in the ribs sending him strait into the air. Naruto was getting really pissed his fingernails began to grow into claws his face started elongating into a canine like shape the sound was sickening. Naruto hit the ground as Zabuza started to charge him again but stopped short when he heard the snapping and stretching sound. Naruto looked up revealing his face which was now the muzzle of his hybrid form.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Naruto shouted as he finished making the changed his clothes having long ago ripped free of his body. (think underworld lycan's). Naruto walked forward in his lycanthrope form. Naruto slashed at Zabuza with his claws. The missing nin barely avoided getting seriously hurt but still got cut. Naruto continued his attack and kicked Zabuza in the chest his claws on his toes slashing into the missing nin. Naruto punched him in the face causing the man to fly back into a tree. Just as naruto was about to finish off Zabuza two senbon needles flew into his neck. Zabuza's body went limp. Just then a masked nin appeared out of nowhere and gabbed Zabuza and disappeared again. Naruto then calmed enough to change back into his human form and passed out.

Holy cliffy oh well tell what you all think k bye bye then and thanks for all the addvice naruto-fanfic have a great time


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto woke to something shifting around on his chest. When he opend his eyes all he could see was red witch almost caused him to panic but he soon relized it was just something covering his face. Naruto moved the red out of his face and quickly notaced that it was hair. Flaming red hair he looked down to see a butiful young woman. She had light freckles across her nose and even though her eye's where closed he could tell they would have a slight slant to them which would make her look highly exotic. The next thing he notaced was her lack of clothing which caused him to blush rather heavily and avert his eyes. This caused him to see nine fox tails waving behind her happly as she slept. Now naruto was no longer the knuckle head he once was but he was still a knuckle head. In other words 3 2 1 Naruto's eyes grew wide as dinner plates "HOLY SHIT KYUUBI" quickly covers his mouth and listens carefully and once he was sure no one was coming he looked back at the kyuubi who's eyes where fluttering open.

"**Kit why are you being so loud" **Naruto sweatdroped slightly before scratching the back of his head nerviously.

"well it was a surprise to see you out of my mind for one and two your naked and laying on my chest" naruto pointed out as the kyuubi rubed the sleep from her eyes. she imeadiatly did a double take.

**"Wait what?"** She looked down at her self and blushed lightly "**Oh great I'm thirteen again**.** Well then I guess I got my wish."** kyuubi whispered. And due to his lycanthrope hearing yes Naruto heard her and blushed deeper red if that was at all possable. Naruto quickly wraped kyuubi in the blanket that seperated the two of them and helped her sit up. "**So this is a human body i havent used one in almost a thousand years."** Kyuubi coughed twice before her voice took on a much lighter tone.

"Now Naruto I soppose I should explain huh." Naruto nodded rapidly "Well then once you became a werewolf your body started to reject my soul but since our souls are bound by your seal I can not return to my demon form. Pluse i don't want to leave your side I have taken a liking to you in more then one way." at this both kyuubi and Naruto blushed. "You have an indomorable spirit and an increadible amount of strength. Any way the majority of my power is still sealed inside of you. It will soon be intergrated into your own. It will also be linked to me and allows us both to draw off of each others power. Now I'm not sure this could be an asset or a curse for us both eaither way we will have to train heavily kit." as the kyuubi finished her explanation Naruto was deep in thought.

"Well one stop calling me kit your no older than me now and two your right we will need to become much stronger. But the biggest problem right now is how to explain you away so that sasuke and them don't figure out who you really are." Kyuubi nodded her agreement slightly surprised by how much smarter naruto really was then people gave him credit for.

Kyuubi got a mischivious grin and purred out "Well you could always tell them you met me last night while out on a strole." Naruto blushed at the responses he would get from kakashi and shook his head despratly no.

"I don't think so how about I heard you being muged and decided to save you last night." Naruto looked at kyuubi for her answer. Kyuubi hated being portrayed as weak also saw this was the best way.

"allright but what am I suposed to say about having no clothes." naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll opening it quickly he bit his thumb and spread his blood over the scroll. Which snaped closed and in a puff of smoke turned into a light yellow sun dress. Kyuubi gave him a look that screamed what the fuck.

"Well you never know what you might incounter being a ninja so you should always be prepared to take care of some one." Naruto said honestly. _Wow naruto really is much more mature then I thought_ Kyuubi thought looking at Naruto in a new light and quickly puts on the dress. Her tails recead into her tail bone answering Naruto's unasked question. Just as she finished smoothing out the dress sakura burst into the room.

"Naruto i heard your voice and was wond...WHO THE HELL IS THAT NARUTO?" at the sound of sakuras voice kyuubi jumped into naruto's lap her legs on eaither side of his leaving them in a highly questionable position earning a blush from both of them.

--------------------------------------------------

hows that for a cliffy what do you guys think naruto will tell sakura and how about kyuubi's new alies you will all find out soon i promise and i'm sorry it took so long to post and that this chapters so short but hey shit happens right see ya all later peace


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kyuubi where both in a rather unapealing pozition infront of sakura. Kyuubi did the one thing that made sence to her she kissed Naruto. And not one of those pussy ass wimpy pecks eaither this was a holy shit I want you now type kiss. Sakura saw this and blushed before closing the door quickly. On the other side of the door sakura couldn't be any redder then she allready was. "_did Naruto just kiss that girl...and for that matter what did I just interupt"_ Sakura at that moment got a nose bleed to rival anyone's in konaha.

Back in the room Kyuubi had yet to break the kiss since Naruto had just gotten into it and was kissing her back with such passion that she could feel her body responding as any ones would. Kyuubi finally broke the kiss panting lightly before looking at where a small trickle of blood was coming from under the door and grined knowing what that little pink idiot had probly been thinking of. She moved off of naruto and stood examaning her new body which was for a thirteen year old rather attractive red hair fair pale skin powerfull leg muscles freackals in just the right spots to make her look good. Yup she was damn good looking for a human and she could tell Nauto thought so too.

Kyuubi's eye's wandered to Naruto's lips thinking of how good of a kisser he was before she shook the thought away. Naruto stood and streatched having slept in only his boxers Kyuubi got a good look at his well toned chest stomach arms legs in all honesty she decided she hated her hormones. Naruto pulled on a pair of black baggy pants tied his kunai holster on and his pouch before pulling on his fishnet long sleeved shirt. "allright lets go get this over with so no one else interupts us when we are speaking in privite." Kyuubi nodded thinking "_oh thats much better you might as well be whereing no shirt at all"_

Naruto swept past her and opened the door almost triping over sakura's prone form before calmly steping over her and continuing to head down stairs and sit at the table. Kyuubi followed making sure to step on sakura as she exited the room sitting to naruto's right. kakashi sasuke tazuna and tsunami where all stareing at the new face then at Naruto as if for an explanation. "This is..." Naruto looked at kyuubi expectantly

"Kyu Naruto-kun saved me last night." Kyuubi said as bubbly as possable before clinging to Naruto's arm trying her best to seem as unlike her as possable. Just then sakura stumbled down the stairs.

"So thats it I thought..." Sakura got a rather ebarresed look on her face and seemed to refuse to look at any one.

"Yes miss what did you think" Kyuubi said sending a death glare twords Sakura who just blushed harder mumbling incohearently and sitting at the table on naruto's left. Kyu (I'm just going to call her kyu from now on deal with it mwahahahaha) growled under her breath and pulled Naruto away from Sakura.

"Yes this is Kyu I heard her last night getting mugged so I jumped out the window and beat the thugs senceless and let her sleep in my room. She WILL be staying with me untill further notice and we will be training togeather...ALONE." Naruto add's as an afterthought glaring at Sasuke. Tsunami served breakfast giving Kyu a sarrowfull look.

"If you need some one to talk to woman to woman you can come to me." she says with a sorry smile as kyuubi just eats quickly beaten only by naruto in the speed at which her food disapeard. They both stood up and bowed thanking tsunami for the food before leaving and walking to a nice hidden grove where they could train in peace.

"Allright Naurto you need alot of work on your chakera controll and I need to work on my physicall strength so I know just the training method for us both. All you need to do is charge a small amount of chakera into your muscles this will increase your strength by at least three times what it normally is but thats for you since you need to increase you chakera controll before risking going any further." Kyu explained Naruto nodded understaning most of it.

"Okay but how much chakera should I use?" Was all naruto said again surpriseing Kyu at how much he had grown in a few short weeks after being bitten by the wolf.

"Not much just enough to feel your muscles start to expand." Kyu responded before droping into a fighting stance. Naruto formed the rat seal and foucused the chakera into his muscles feeling them begin to expand before droping into a stance of his own. Kyu moved in a flash charging Naruto who narrowly avoided a kick sent twords his gut. Naruto subconsiously charged a little chakera into his eye's changing them to his wolf eye's and Kyu's movement seemed to slow down to him. Kyu droped her uper body supporting her wheght with her hands and brought her other leg around to kick twords Naruto's head Naruto brought his left arm up to his right side catching her leg and smirking at the surprised look on her face. Naruto then brought his left foot up to kick twords her gut which landed hard and sent Kyu skidding acrossed there makeshift training grounds. Kyu stood shaking slightly from the blow coughing lightly as well. "_damn how did he see that. much less how did he respond to that._" Naruto moved to the right fast enough to almost dissapear. All Kyu could see was a bler so she quickly brought her arms up in time to protect her face agents a hard blow to her face again sending her skidding across the ground. Kyu recovered quickly and charged some of her own chakera into her eye's in time to block another punch from Naruto. Naruto twisted his hands and grabed Kyu's wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Kyu fliped in the air and landed on her feet ducking another punch and sweeping Naruto's feet out from under him. She straddaled his hips and pined him grabing a kunai from his pouch and holding it to his neck.

"Very good Naruto I could expect..." Naruto fliped her over his head and pined her the same way holding her unarmed hand away and her hand holding the kunai to her own throat. "y..you win." Kyu stamered out surprise clearly in her voice.

"No I don't you are not at even a sixteenth of what you once where Kyu-chan." Kyu blushes at the chan suffex but nodded in responce Knowing it was true. Naruto stood up pulling the kunai away and placing it back into it's holster then pulled Kyu up to her feet. Kyu stumbled into Naruto's chest who held her up effortlessly. Kyu seemed to relax alot in his arms before she shook her head and pulled away. "T..thanks Naruto-kun."

Holy flippin cliffy huh well I need all of your opinions on this pairing ok here's the possability's

Narutokyuubi

Narutofemale haku

Narutoino

Narutoall three pluse kin


	6. Chapter 6

All right thanks for all of the reveiws love the opinons and hope you all are enjoying my story the resaults of the little poll I held is Naruto-all three plus kin and now tayuya sorry if I spelled that wrong deal with it any way here's my next peace of work oh and beware this is a lemon for the first part of it.

Kyu's mind was in turmoil not to mention her hormons where driving her crazy. "_he was so close and he smelt so good...a screw it theres no one around to see."_ Kyu pressed her self agenst Naruto and lightly kissed his collerbone. Naruto of course had no idea what the hell was going on. Here was Kyu doing things that where getting quite the reaction from his body. And man did they feel good.

"Kyu wh..what are you doing." Naruto managed to stammer out. In response kyu slid her left hand down his body to his little friend earning a moan from Naruto.

"I'm going to make you a man Naruto-kun." Kyu said slowly massaging his member threw what she had dubed troublesome pants. Naruto suddenly had an Idea of what was about to happen since he had stollen a copy of icha icha paridice once and started blushing. Kyu mean while ran her right hand up Naruto's hips and under his fish net shirt feeling his skin on her's became her main concern in a instant. Kyu lifted his shirt off and tossed it in a heap near a tree. Naruto for a moment was to stuned to do anything before he decided he really wanted this. Naruto leaned down and kissed Kyu with a unhinged passion pushing her back agenst a tree. Kyu in response moaned into his lips before lifter herself up and wraping her legs around Naruto's hips. Naruto was trying his best to remember what he had read in that icha icha paridise book. He leaned down and softly sucked on Kyu's neck.

"That feel's good Naruto-kun." Kyu said in a husky voice. She was allready working away at Naruto's belt which came undone thanks to her expert hands. Kyu was slightly surprised by Naruto's forwardness but she really didn't mind as she undid his pants letting them drop around his ankels. Naruto steped out of them and reached a hand up and started to massage Kyu's right breast causing her to moan louder. Naruto leaned back enough to pull the dress Kyu was wearing over her head and tossing it aside next to his shirt. Kyu was now exposed to the elements and giving naruto quite the veiw. Naruto hadn't really looked but Kyu he had to admit had a beutiful body. Her pale skin just made her look all the better. Naruto decended on her left breast liking a trail over the entire thing. Kyu leaned her head back moaning. "_god is this the same Naruto who couldn't even talk to a girl not a month or two ago."_ Kyu thought as she used her feet to pull Naruto's boxers down.

Naruto grined into her chest and lightly sucked on her nipple causing fire like desire to shoot threw Kyu's body. She started grinding her body agenst his. Naruto couldn't help but to moan lightly at this causing Kyu to grin. Kyu reached down and grabed Naruto's member and aimed it at her slit. "Thrust your hips forward quickly." Kyu whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto did as he was told and thrust as hard as he could into Kyu which caused Kyu to scream as her verginity was taken from her for the seccond time in her life. Naruto was worried for a moment thinking he had hurt her and tryed to pull out. Kyu just tightened her grip with her leg's holding him in place. "Don't worry that's normal Naruto-kun just move in and out slowly." Kyu instructed. Naruto nodded and again did as he was told. Naruto for a moment thought he had died and gone to heaven as he felt the tight warmness that was Kyu around him. Kyu moaned as the pain soon left her body and was replaced by pleasure. "Faster." Kyu said and Naruto was happy to do so as he thrust into her faster and faster every time there hips slaped togeather.

Kyu leaned her head back and purred loving the feeling of being filled for the first time in this body. Naruto bit his lip panting heavily enjoying the sound of Kyu purring he then leaned forward and kissed her deeply not breaking pace. Kyu called out into his lips cuming hard and tightening around him. Naruto felt this and soon a feeling of utter joy spread over his body. Exaution soon caught up with him as he slumped agenst Kyu panting heavily. Kyu leaned her head down onto his shoulder shivering as the last of her orgasm passed threw her body. Naruto eased her to the gound helping her stand for a little bit before they broke apart.

"Wow Naruto that was just amazing...was that your first time?" Kyu asked tentivly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it was but I have read icha icha paridise once before so I just did what I remembered reading." Naruto blushed lightly as Kyu grind devilishly.

"we need to get you more of those books." Naruto and Kyu laughed lightly. Naruto looked up at the sky seeing the sun was directly over head meaning it was noon.

"Well we need to get back it's time for lunch." Naruto said and Kyu nodded her agreement. Naruto quickly got dressed once more as Kyu did the same. They started on there way back to Tazuna's house Naruto grabed Kyu's hand as they walked and chatted about nothing in general. When they walked threw the front door Kakashi was waiting for them doing his creepy eye smile. It was then that they relized how they had to look and blushed Kyu snatching her hand away and running into the kitchen to help Tsunami with lunch.

"Naruto I know what happened between you two and I have something for you." Kakashi grined and handed Naruto a copy of icha icha paridise valume two. "Read it it will help you keep her happy." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Thanks kakashi but how do you know we did anything." Naruto said suspiciosly glaring at Kakashi.

"Simple I followed you to see what you would do but I left before things got to siriose" Kakashi said almost sounding proud. Naruto just blushed and thanked him for the book before setting about to reading it. The two of them walked into the dinning room noses planted into there copy's of icha icha paridise. Naruto couldnt help but snicker at the look on sakera's face.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU CORUPTED NARUTO TOO." She yelled out only to have a kunai land in the table infront of her hands. Naruto's hand was extended still so it was obviously him who threw the weapon.

"Sakura do me a favor and shut the fuck up. This book is a valuble learning tool to any man looking to improve himself." Kakashi nodded in agreement Sasuke looked intrested in the books but was clearly trying to hide it. Sakura had a hurt expression on her face since Naruto had been the one who threw the kunai and it had almost hit her. Naruto sat across the table from her and pulled the kunai out and put it away. Naruto quickly burried his face back into the book as Kyu and Tsunami came out with the food. Both Naruto and Kakashi put there book's away into the pouches behind there backs. Naruto wiped the blood that had started to trickle out of his nose and dug into the food. Kyu and Tsunami sat down as every one else started eating as well.

After the meal everyone went out for training and not long later Kyu and Naruto had finished there training. "Come on Naruto lets go back." Kyu said cheerfully.

"Naw I want to get a little more training in before I go back." Kyu nodded and walked away as Naruto created twelve shadow clones and started sparing with them. A couple hours later Naruto was exhosted so he layed down under a tree and decided to take a nap.

Naruto woke the next morning to the sight of a beutiful you lady smiling down at him. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Naruto asked thinking the woman was an angel. The young girl just blushed and shook her head no.

"No you where just sleeping here so I decided to wake you." The young woman said. "My name is Haku it's nice to meet you mister..." Haku said waiting for Naruto to give her his name.

"Naruto you can call me Naruto." Naruto said huriedly extending his hand to shake her's.

allright there ya go chappi six so tell me what yall think and all that I'll get to work on seven my next chance peace to all my loyle readers and all that good stuff


	7. Chapter 7

As Naruto was walking back to Tazuna's his mind kept drifting to the conversation he had with Haku. Naruto was so distracted he didn't notice the young man infront of him till he ran into him knocking them both over. Naruto sprung back up to his feet and looked twords the young man he had knocked over.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going" Naruto said politely. (yeah I know naruto being polite scary huh.) Naruto offered his hand to the young man and helped him up. "I appologize profusly." Naruto said agian. A few moments later the young man broke into laughter.

"Naw don't worry about it Naruto-san." Naruto's eyes widend slightly when he heard his name he hadn't told this person his name. The young man grined at Naurto's response. "You would be surprised by what you can find out by smell. My name is Kogamaru and I'm a lycan like you. In fact your the reason we're here." Naruto looked around and saw no one else.

"What do you mean by we?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes in suspision.

"Simple the pack that was asigned to you by fenrir the wolf goddess." Kogamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto just blinked for a few moments till Kogamaru spoke up again. "Follow me and I'll introduce you to the pack theres not many of us but there's enough." As Kogamaru started to walk twords the woods Naruto grabed his arm.

"First let me see your face." Naruto said calmly. Kogamaru turned and removed his hood and threw his cloak back revealing that his outfit was made almost entirly of belts he had silver hair that came to about the middle of his back. He had yellow slited eyes and rather pale skin not to mention he looked kinda thin like he was under fed. But his most notable feature was the four scars that ran down his left eye. Naruto nodded and signaled for him to continue on which he did. Kogamaru walked swiftly into the woods Naruto close on his heels staring at the katana across his back. It had a white handle with the kanji for hevan on it.

A few moments later they came to a clearing where there were two other people sitting around a camp fire. One of them had tall spiky hair blonde and five swords across his back all of them huge. The other one had long black hair that looked like if he was standing would come to the back of his knee's. He was whereing a white gee and white pants he too had a katana across his back only it a black handle with the kanji for hell on it.

"that there is itchimaru." Kogamaru points to the other katana weilder. "he is a lycan as well and that is jutsukin he just has fenrir's blessings and the iron strength bloodline." Kogamaru gestures twords Jutsukin. Naruto nodded as the other two looked up twords him.

"So this is the alpha huh he dosn't look like much but we'll find out what he can do soon enough." Itchimaru says looking boared. Jutsukin nodded his agreement on the issue. Jutsukin stood up and put the fire out by stompin it leaving a small crater in his wake. Naruto's jaw droped at the impressive feat of strength. Jutsukin then turned and bowed to Naruto.

"We are at your comand my alpha." both Itchimaru and Kogamaru slaped there foreheads at this. Jutsukin stood straight and just looked confused.

"Well this all is pretty new to me so I thankyou but I don't know what an alpha is." Kogamaru just gaped like a fish at Naruto. "Naruto an alpha is the person or wolf that is the leader of a pack." Kogamaru explained quickly to which Naruto nodded squinting his eye's in thought.

"So that means I'm the leader of you guy's?" Naruto asked getting a nod from each of them in turn. "Ok then well that would mean I can leave my team and claim you all as my new team then?" he asked again receaving a nod from each of them. Naruto's face broke into a sadistic grin that would have made orochimaru cringe in frear. Naruto gestured for them to follow him and started for tazua's home again.

When then got there Naruto told the others to wait outside while he ran inside. Five minutes later Naruto came back outside followed closly by Kyu who was rubbing the sleep from her eye's. "Why where you sleeping it's bearly noon." Naruto said iratably. Kyu just shruged "I'm used to taking alot of naps and our activity earlyer didn't help much." Kyu grined wickedly. She then stiffend when she saw the three new arivals standing right infront of her.

um sorry this took so long I have been kinda bussy any way enjoy and I hope you all want more lol peace


	8. Chapter 8

Kyu couldn't help but gap at these three powerful looking young men. While there appearance wouldn't inspire too much confidence in a fist fight except for the large one with the scroll on his back there scent said otherwise. Kyu turned to the now grinning Naruto. "Naruto who the hell are they?" She asked pointing to the three young men.

"Apparently they're my pack mates." Naruto started scratching the back of his head nervously. Itchimaru cut in deciding to make himself known.

"The goddess fenrir has taken a liking to our young alpha to be. She hasn't seen a wolf as strong as Naruto in many years. Hell his fur is white making him even more unique. We will follow him as our alpha but don't think for a moment that that makes him our master. He's just our leader." Itchimaru finished earning nods from Kogamaru and Jutsukin.

"Ha ha well I wouldn't want to be the master of you guys. I'd much rather be your friend." Naruto said as he gestured for them to head inside. They all sat around the dining room table. Each of them took off there cloaks and hung them up on the wall revealing there actual clothes. Jutsukin was wearing a black vest and baggy black pants. He had a large scroll on his back with a hidden sun forehead protector tied around it. (that's the only one I didn't explain so that's all I'm going to do.) They all sat down and waited quietly for Naruto to start.

"Ok well I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzamaki I like Kyu-chan ramen beef and training. I dislike most of my team and the time it takes for ramen to cook. And my dream for the future is to become the Hokage or start a village of my own." Naruto finished as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Well my name is Kogamaru Izaku I like chakra and ninjutsu. I dislike people who judge others by appearance and stuck up ass holes. My dream for the future is to become a powerful lycan ninja." Kogamaru said quickly.

"My name is Itchimaru Moruzo I like medical techniques Taijutsu and pocky. I dislike the entire Uchiha clan since they like to steal other peoples techniques. My dream for the future is to become a world renown medical Nin and Taijutsu expert." Itchimaru smiled at his friends who nodded knowing he was well on his way.

"My name is Jutsukin. I like training and learning forbidden Jutsu. I dislike lots of things so I won't give you a complete list right now. And my dream for the future is to know every forbidden Jutsu there is and collecting the rest of the legendary blades." Jutsukin grinned over at his friends who just shook there heads.

"Yeah you go and learn those Jutsu but leave us out of it. We don't need the trouble you brought us when we where in Kiri." Itchimaru said with a sigh.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what do you mean?" Kyu asked nervously. Kogamaru sighed before turning to her and beginning the strange story.

"Well you see Jutsukin here has this nasty tendency to steal the forbidden Jutsu scrolls of every village he visits. He always returns them mind you but not till after he's learned every forbidden Jutsu in the scroll." Kogamaru sighed before glaring at his friend. "Well we where looking for Naruto when we stopped in Kiri for a few weeks. Me and Itchimaru where sitting around our hotel room when in comes Jutsukin looking half panicked. He tells us we gotta go and we gotta go now. Well we bolt thinking Jutsukin had found a lead but it was fading fast. We get out of town and camp for the night when Jutsukin pulls out a scroll and starts to read. Not two minutes later a group of Kiri hunter Nin jump out of the woods and start attacking us. We barely manage to beat them Jutsukin looks at us and says one sentence. 'Oops didn't think they'd catch on so quick.'" Naruto and Kyu started laughing there asses off.

"This dunder head then tries to go and apologize to the kage only to end up in jail." Itchimaru laughed out. "We ended up having to break him out of jail and running for three days straight to loose the hunter Nin on our trail." By this point Naruto was holding his sides and Kyu was having trouble breathing. "We finally find a nice place to stop and he says 'well at least I finished learning those Jutsu.' Oh we wanted to kill him." Itchimaru chuckled as they all settled down a little. Jutsukin whipped a tear from his eye as he calmed his laughter down a bit.

"Oh come on you guys it's not that bad." Jutsukin said trying to salvage some of his dignity.

"No it's not but it's still funny as hell." Naruto laughed out. They where so busy laughing and having fun getting to know each other they didn't even notice Tsunami walk into the room. She looked over all at the table before making her presence known.

"Naruto-kun who are they?" She asked while Naruto jumped a little.

"Jeez Tsunami-san don't sneak up on me like that." Naruto gasped out as he clutched his chest. "And they are some friends of mine I met up with in the woods. This is Kogamaru Itchimaru and Jutsukin." He gestured to each one in tern. "When I get back home we're going to be becoming a team of our own. Well as long as Oji-san has no problem with it. We even have a Jounin lined up." he said pointing to Jutsukin catching the other boy off guard.

"Hey since when was I a Jounin?" Jutsukin asked waving his hands in front of himself.

"Since you're the one with the largest Jutsu list under your belt." Naruto said with his trademark fox grin firmly in place. Tsunami couldn't help but smile at the antics of these boys as Jutsukin jumped across the table and started giving Naruto a noogie.

"Hey how about a little warning the next time you make a decision like that." Jutsukin said as Naruto desperately tried to get him off. Kogamaru and Itchimaru just started laughing as Kyu just shook her head. Tsunami started making breakfast while they sat and chatted amongst themselves.

Kakashi came down with his nose buried in his pervy book as always. He glanced up and saw the new people and his jaw dropped at the sight of the three strange looking young men. "Naruto please explain who they are." Kakashi demanded in a stern voice.

"My new team." Naruto said calmly yet dangerously. Almost as if he was daring Kakashi to tell him otherwise.

"Naruto you have a team. Why would you want to change that?" Kakashi asked now more curious then anything else.

"Cause I don't like my teammates at all. I don't think I could bring myself to risk my life for them." Naruto explained. "Plus two of them are my kind while the other is blessed by my kind." Naruto finished with a sigh.

"That and Naruto-kun needs to protect his own future." Kyu added as she started to nuzzle up to him a little bit.

"Hey Naruto lets go train a little. We gotta know what you need to know ya know?" Kogamaru added in his usual laid back way. Naruto nodded as Tsunami started serving breakfast.

"How about we go after we eat? I'm famished." Naruto said with a small amount of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Sakura and Sasuke finally made a appearance.

"Who are the losers?" Sasuke asked as he started to sit down only to get kicked across the room by a very cranky Jutsukin.

"Who's a loser? Naruto Kogamaru and Itchimaru could have blocked that easy." Jutsukin said with a grin of superiority. Sasuke forced himself to a standing position and glared at the stronger Nin.

"I challenge you to a fight right now." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke's so cool." Sakura said completely ignoring the fact that he had just been kicked like a soccer ball. Jutsukin looked back at Naruto who nodded grinning.

"You got yourself a fight dipshit. I'll try my best not to kill him Kakashi-san." Jutsukin said with not humor in his voice. Everyone filled outside as Sasuke and Jutsukin prepared to square off.

"Tch your going to need those blades of yours to even touch me." Sasuke said with his usual cocky voice. In response Jutsukin took off every one of the blades and tossed them to Kogamaru. Kogamaru caught them and fell over backwards.

"I swear these things get heavier and heavier every time you take them off." Kogamaru complained from his prone position on the ground.

"Quit your bitching." Itchimaru said as he helped his friend up.

"I will only need my pinky to beat you." Jutsukin said as he held up his pinky with a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke got pissed and charged only to get flicked in the forehead sending him back a little bit. "That's only 1 percent of my strength." Jutsukin laughed as Sasuke charged again. Sasuke dropped low and spun in a sweeping kick only to meet air. Jutsukin however stood above him as he flicked Sasuke straight down into the grown creating a two foot deep crater. "And that's still only twenty percent." Sasuke however didn't hear a word Jutsukin had said since he was already unconscious.

He he I bet yall thought I forgot about this story didn't ya. Guess what nope just been busy with other things. Well here's the newest chapter. Try to figure out why Jutsukin is so strong. If you can I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
